This contract is to develop an aerosolized formulation of bexarotene; determine the chemopreventive efficacy of the aerosolized bexarotene formulation in three mouse models representative of the three major histological subtypes of lung cancer; and perform preliminary proof-of-principle pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic studies to assess the plasma and lung tissue levels of bexarotene, the effects of bexarotene on triglyceride and cholesterol levels in the blood plasma, and the effects of bexarotene on biomarkers of drug efficacy. The goal of the Statement of Work is to develop an aerosol formulation of bexarotene that is effective against all 3 major subtypes of lung cancer while eliminating the toxic side effects of oral bexarotene administration that would provide the necessary preclinical data to support further development to phase I/II clinical trials.